


Nothing's warm anymore, is it?

by drippingcandles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Keith angst, Keith whump, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 20:39:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drippingcandles/pseuds/drippingcandles
Summary: A character study of Keith with the blades! I don't think I strayed tooOOOO off from what I remember. R short though!!He's cold and everything seems endless.





	Nothing's warm anymore, is it?

**Author's Note:**

> TW: V vague panic attack around the end! Be warned

The room he’s in is cold.  


Well-fuck-he’s in space, but still.  


He’s cold and training with the blade -as a blade-, in what's supposed to be slightly heated gear. Its terrible and everything is freezing.

Red was warm, so was the desert. Weirdly, he misses both.

Returning to his room doesn’t make Keith feel any better; it’s just like training in being as void of heat as he remembers space to be. This time he doesn’t think about the past, choosing instead to be as happy as he can be in what he has rather than what he doesn’t. Not that he has a lot of time to do so; he falls asleep quickly and wakes for a mission the next day, not remembering any dreams or nightmares endured. He slept well.  
It's normal.

 

Keith knows this mission could’ve lost him his arm (if what Kolivan has been telling him about his current state is anywhere near true) and is more than humbled when he sees the long scar scratching itself along the underside of his arm. His fear is short and pushed into a corner he can forget about as another endless mission needs to be done within the week. The coalition needs him, it's understandable.

They’ve lost another blade. Their forces are spread thin and Kolivan plunges into missions many times more dangerous than the types he sometimes goes on. He can't even think about slacking now. 

Their forces are spread so thin. Jesus Christ.

 

Keith saw Shiro and the others on a small passing screen recently, they looked like they were happy. He really hoped so.

He can’t do this, he can’t, Jesus Fuck, there’s no end. He can’t do this, he nearly fucking died on that last mission. It’s nothing new, god. Why is that normal, why is it expected?

People have always needed to die in order for real change to happen, this isn’t any different.

 

The scars from the last two missions still ache and burn with every shift in his movement. He just wants to go home, Keith just wants to home. (Where is home?)

 

They’re battling alongside him this time. He sees in the final moments of the battle that it’ll either be them or him. Keith makes his decision.

 

He’s still alive and it all works out. Everything’s fine. He doesn’t need to tell anyone.  


That night his breathing is uncontrolled and heavy within his room in the castle. He thought that it’d be warm, he thought lying against Red would make him warm. But it didn’t, nothing is anymore. He needs to understand that.

It’s not the same, but he ends up staying.


End file.
